


The owl house headcanons and oneshots

by Zandra26



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra26/pseuds/Zandra26
Summary: I have started this cause I am me and have to many things going on in my brain so to get some of that stuff out I'll just make a book on it
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is just a place for me to share my ideas and some ships action while I don't work on my other book that I should work on but have hit a block in the road so I'll be doing this and that and for the other one I'll be trying to get a good posting schedule. But I y'all have any request do what wanna do I might make it if I feel confident and comfortable enough to.


	2. Just some Theories

King is a titan   
He keeps saying he is the king of demons and for that to be true he would have to be a young or weekend titan  
The collars he wears weakens his powers  
When we get an overview of the isles we see that the titan is missing a horn the same shape and side as kings

Bill from Gravity Falls was once a god on the isles  
In many seats we can see depictions of him in the background  
HE IS A INTERDEMINALT (is that how you spell it?) BEING  
And he has said he has been to a really hot world  
The boil isles 

Belso is a human/ Luz’s dad  
This is very unlikely   
They said in the show that Belso came to power about 50 years ago Eda and Lilth are estimated to be in there mid to late 40’s  
Luz’s mother is estimated to be around her 30’s  
So this is unlikely on the dad part  
For human it could be likely for when we first see him he uses a petrified plasmin to gain some sort of power to use the staff

A long time spent in the Boiling isles turns you into something you're not  
If Belos is a human and he has been there for a while he has most likely gone threw some sort of change  
And if so Luz might too 

King = cat   
King as a kitten was thrown into the trash  
Ep 1 told Luz “cats don't do that” when he landed on his feet and she did not  
His behavior is exactly like a cat  
King likes to sleep a lot  
He calls himself a king and cats most like think that  
Sports the theory before this one  
If he knew all the demons types why did Eda have to tell him about the puppeteer  
King gets stuck in clothes and random things   
King gose nya nya when he's happy   
His fur puffs up when he's scared   
In the Body swap episode when Eda's in kings Body they take King to a cat cafe   
King has referred to cats as soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I spelt anything right.


End file.
